In a conventional map display apparatus, when, during route guidance, an area where a guided route is displayed on a map screen overlaps that where an information/menu window is displayed, the window is displayed so that the guided route may not be hidden from sight on the screen. This prevents a user from having difficulties because of the guided route being invisible (refer to, for instance, Patent Document 1).